


Mea Huna

by Raliena



Series: The Wesen of Hawaii [1]
Category: Grimm (TV), Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Captivity, Family, Friendship, Gen, Kidnapping, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Non-Graphic Violence, Ohana, Rescue, Revelations, Secrets, Team as Family, off-screen violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 18:58:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4274379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raliena/pseuds/Raliena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chin hadn't wanted to be kidnapped. He'd wanted to be drugged even less. But because of this, he might learn a secret that Danny has been keeping hidden for a very long time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer - You recognise it, I don't own it.

Tied down to a chair amongst criminals was not how Chin had wanted to spend his day.

 

He’d wanted to be drugged even less so.

 

But that was the situation he had found himself in. So he would simply had to deal.

 

With what part of Chin’s brain that was still functioning, albeit very slowly, he analysed what he could see of the room.

 

It seemed to be a fairly crude cabin, but where Chin wasn’t sure. He vaguely remembered travelling through the jungle. So he was probably well out of range of random passers-by.

 

Even if he managed to get free, there was no way he would be able to escape to safety. Not in his current drugged state.

 

And he was most certainly drugged. His thoughts had a slow sort of drifting to them. A symptom he recognised as being most likely from a sedative.

 

The hallucinogens must have been mixed in, just to screw with him further.

 

And what hallucinations they were producing… Every so often one or other of Chin’s captors would change shape. Their face becoming something new and strange and quite bluntly _scary_.

 

For lack of a better description they became fish-like. Chin swore he could even see the gills move as they breathed.

 

Admittedly the first time Chin had seen the transformation it had scared him almost witless. Certainly he’d been unable to keep hold of his usual Zen-like manner.

 

Then again, he defied _anyone_ to stay calm when a face was shoved into their own and transformed.

 

Clearly they knew what the drug did, as every so often they would repeat the action. Chin still couldn’t help but flinch when he saw the change.

 

Though he was quite pleased that he’d stopped screaming.

 

He was trying to block out what was visually happening, in order to see if he could garner any clues as to what was going on.

 

The more he knew the better prepared he would be for when Steve wanted to know what was behind all of this.

 

Chin was half convinced this was to do with their current case. Though why they were targeting him, he wasn’t sure. He didn’t have any information that the others didn’t have. He hadn’t witnessed anything.

 

There was no logic behind grabbing him.

 

Then again there was very little logic in killing Haoles. Especially ones who had settled on the Islands. First generation emigrants from the Mainland. The case had been bumped up to Five-Oh as the bodies had been left on rather gruesome display in public areas, usually those frequented by tourists.

 

            “Why can’t we just do it now?”

            “It isn’t night yet. He hasn’t failed the test yet.”

            “Look, we _know_ he’s not going to come. They never have before.”

            “Perhaps this one is different.”

 

A new victim? Danny had theorized that the group chose their victims carefully. And that they had already chosen the next victim.

 

Something Steve had disagreed with. He had suggested that the murderers waited until someone crossed their path and then they stalked before attacking. That it was random.

 

Chin hadn’t committed to either theory. Although Kono had been leaning in Steve’s direction.

 

And the mention of a test certainly implied that Danny had been correct in his profiling.

 

The door burst open to admit a person and Chin caught a glimpse of jungle before the door shut. Judging by the sunlight the sun would soon be setting.

 

            “He’s coming.” The newcomer declared, “I saw him. He’s coming.”

            “Alone?”

            “No one else that I could see. He looks silly. A big rucksack on his back. He’s wearing walking boots. But still has his _tie_!”

 

Chin felt his heart freeze at the words. No. No, it couldn’t be. And even if it was, Steve would never allow it.

 

            “So Williams cares enough for the one he has corrupted.” The remark was dismissive, “Check to see where the other two are.”

 

A satellite phone was produced while Chin prayed to the heavens above that Steve was following Danny. That it was all part of their plan.

 

Then Chin relaxed slightly. There was nothing to fear. Danny was all about rules and regulations. He would not have come alone. He would have back up. Whether Steve and Kono or officers from HPD.

 

            “McGarrett and Kalakaua are still at the docks.” One of them reported, “Williams came alone.”

 

No, Chin had to believe that Danny was with someone. There was no way that Danny could beat the seven men now in the cabin. Not on his own. And he would be exhausted by the time he reached them. Danny was not used to traipsing through the jungle.

 

Hours past and Chin found himself left more and more alone. It seemed the gang was hyping themselves up for Danny’s arrival.

 

When Danny pushed the door open, he was almost bathed in the red light of the setting sun.

 

            “You alright Chin?” Danny asked the moment he saw the native detective.

            “Yes.” Chin returned.

 

However he was firmly pistol whipped for his reply.

 

            “Don’t talk to him.” The retort was quick, “He’s not important.”

            “He was important enough for you to use him to lure me out.” Danny countered, “He was important enough for you to take him. That’s how you’ve tested all the others, isn’t it? Take a native they know and tell them to come or you’ll kill the native.”

            “He’s corrupted. _You_ corrupted him.”

            “In what way?” Danny asked, “Chin’s never done an evil deed in his life. I don’t think he actually knows how.”

            “It doesn’t matter.”

            “Actually I think it does.” Danny countered, his hands going a mile-a-minute, “Because that seems to be your beef with me. The fact that I’m corrupting natives. So how have I corrupted them?”

            “It doesn’t matter because you aren’t going to live to tell anyone about this, Haole.”

 

Now Chin would admit that he had used the term on occasions to tease Danny, as a descriptive term or as a simple statement of fact.

 

Ever since he had actually met Danny he had never used it as an insult towards the man.

 

Yet the gang clearly had insult in mind when they used it. Filled with so much venom that Chin actually flinched.

 

            “Cute.” Danny fired back immediately, “You have a lovely little word for me. And what am I meant to call you? If you’re going to slur at me, I should get to slur at you.”

            “You aren’t going to be able to do anything when we’re done with you.”

            “You think you can take me?” Danny smirked, “You really think so?”

            “We _know_ so.”

 

Chin flinched once again as all of the gang shifted before his eyes once more.

 

Danny clearly saw some sort of threatening move against him, but one he wasn’t intimidated by.

 

            “Is that it?” He snorted, “You know, I think I’ll call you Fishies.”

 

One of the gang lashed out catching Chin firmly on the head again. Clearly trying to intimidate Danny. Chin started to feel his vision swirl.

 

            “You shouldn’t have done that.” Danny snarled, “Little Fishies should know better than to anger the Big. Bad. Wolf.”

 

Danny rolled his neck and _he_ shifted. Then he pounced.

 

Chin passed out.


	2. Chapter 2

Chin opened his eyes.

 

It was dark. He was lying down on something soft with something over him. He could hear a fire crackling nearby.

 

His head hurt, but when he raised his hand to it, he met a bandage wrapped around it. There were also bandages around his wrists. A space blanket had slithered off him as he moved. Above his head was a tarpaulin, strung over a rope. It was identical to the sheet tents Chin remembered making in the living room and the back-garden as a child. Underneath him was a foam mattress and a bundled up jacket had been his pillow.

 

Chin crawled out of the makeshift tent to where a fire was burning merrily.

 

            “Hey,” Danny smiled, “Look who’s awake. How’s your head?”

            “Hurts a bit.” Chin confessed, “You came on your own?”

            “They said they’d kill you if I didn’t.” Danny shrugged, “I couldn’t take the risk. I left a note. Steve might have found it by now. Catch!”

 

Chin caught the easy throw. Looking at it, he realized it was a satellite phone.

 

            “I think Steve and Kono might calm down a _lot_ if you call.” Danny shrugged, “They’ll probably still be mad at me… For another week. I kinda ditched Steve before noon.”

 

Looking up at the sky, Chin estimated that it was about an hour after sunset. Steve would be going _ape_.

 

He turned it on. Once it had started up, Chin noted that someone had helpfully stored some numbers in the phone’s memory. Most importantly Steve’s.

 

            “Danny?” Steve demanded when he answered the phone; it’d barely rung, “Danny where the _hell_ are you?”

            “Hey Steve.” Chin couldn’t help but smile at the restrained fury and barely concealed worry in Steve’s voice.

            “Chin?” Steve breathed, “Chin?! Are you alright? Where are you? What’s going on? Where’s Danny? Is he alright? What happened to the kidnappers?”

            “I’m alright.” Chin replied, “Danny’s here. Other side of the fire. I’ve no idea where we are. Jungle I can tell, but more details… No idea. I don’t know what happened to the kidnappers… Danny?”

            “Cabin was set to go up in flames.” Danny shrugged, “One of them decided that they wanted to take us with them, when they died. I barely got you out in time. I couldn’t do anything for them.”

            “The ones up here are dead.” Chin reported, “But there was at least one other.”

            “Understood.” Steve was blunt, “Stay where you are. We’re coming to you.”

            “Wait until tomorrow.” Danny called across the fire, “You won’t be able to navigate in the dark. And there’s a clearing not too far from here where you can put down a helicopter. It’ll speed things up, without taking any risks.”

            “Danny thinks…” Chin went to pass on the information.

            “I heard.” Steve replied, “And I hate to say it, but he’s right. Looking at this, it’ll take us hours to reach you. How did Danny make it? Danno don’t do jungles. Is he alright?”

            “I don’t know.” Chin shrugged, “He doesn’t look hurt.”

            “Nothing that needed more than a band-aid.” Danny put in.

            “And it looks like he came prepared.” Chin finished, confident that Steve would have heard Danny.

            “He raided HPD and my house.” Steve declared, “Do you think you’ll be alright tonight?”

            “We have a fire, water and shelter.” Chin pointed out, “We should be. See you tomorrow, Steve.”

            “See you, Chin.”

 

Chin hung up.

 

            “Want some water?” Danny held out a bottle, “You looked pretty out of it back there.”

            “Drugs.” Chin saluted Danny with the bottle, “Some sort of hallucinogen I think. Everyone kept shifting on me.”

            “Probably on purpose.” Danny snorted, “You can’t testify about what you saw. Or even what you heard.”

            “True.” Chin smiled, “And I couldn’t have gotten away. Good thing you had my back.”

            “You got mine. I got yours.” Danny agreed, “Besides they only went after you, because of me.”

            “How’d you figure that?” Chin frowned.

            “Max called me,” Danny shrugged, “You know Kahua Kekepania?”

            “Jeanne McKnight’s secretary.” Chin supplied, “She was our second victim. He went missing. Steve thought he was involved. But he has no criminal record and no history of anything even _hinting_ towards this sort of thing.”

            “Precisely.” Danny nodded, “And all reports are that he loved his job and really cared for his boss, though it wasn’t mutual. Anyway Max called. He found Kekepania. Or at least part of him. His left arm washed up. An apparent victim of a shark.”

            “You don’t think so.” Chin breathed.

            “I think he was eaten.” Danny retorted, “I just don’t think it was an accident. I think he was bait.”

            “Like I was.” Chin closed his eyes.

            “Yes.”

            “They said that no-one came for them before.” Chin declared, “Kekepania died because McKnight wouldn’t come. The other missing people…”

            “Probably.” Danny nodded, “But hey, you’re in my corner. I’m in yours. I don’t let Pack down. Not now. Not ever. I’m going to get some more firewood. There’s a nutrient bar in the bag. Can’t say much for what it’ll taste like. I stole it from Steve.”

 

Pulling a knife out of a nearby log, Danny wandered off into the undergrowth.

 

Chin frowned at Danny’s words. They hadn’t seemed quite right. After a bit of pondering, Chin realized it was the single word “Pack”. The more normal word would have been “friends” or “family”.

 

Chin looked down at the bag. He pulled out the ration bar and found Danny’s gun tucked in it.

 

He frowned. There was no logical reason for Danny to have put his gun in the bag. It would have made more sense to have kept it on him at all times, given the situation. Chin couldn’t remember when Danny hadn’t kept his gun on him during an operation. And Danny wouldn’t leave himself unarmed, not in the jungle. Not after his previous experiences.

 

Chin slipped the weapon out and placed it nearby, just in case.

 

About ten minutes later Danny returned with an armful of wood, he quickly stacked it. Then returned the knife to the log he was sitting on.

 

            “Knife?” Chin nodded at the weapon.

            “More sensible then the gun in close quarters.” Danny shrugged, “I didn’t want to hit you by mistake. Plus I had an advantage.”

            “You were outnumbered.” Chin pointed out.

            “Ah,” Danny grinned, “But as long as you were in that corner, all I could hit were enemies. Those Fishies had a better chance of hitting a friend than me. Especially once I got into close quarters.”

            “You always lose to Steve in a fight.” Chin reminded.

            “One on one.” Danny smirked, “But I’m actually a lot better when it’s one on many. I’ve always been the smallest guy around. And I’ve always had a big mouth. Got into fights from when I was very small. Back in Jersey… People didn’t fight me. They knew it was too dangerous. Here? I haven’t needed to let myself cut loose. So when I do, it’s a bit of a shock.”

 

Chin was letting his mouth work almost on autopilot. Danny had said “Fishies”. It was clearly said without thinking. It matched Chin’s memory of what had happened in the cabin. But Danny would have no reason to use such a word. They had only looked like fish because of the hallucinogen in Chin’s system… Right?

 

            “You alright, Chin?” Danny frowned, “You’ve gone pale.”

            “Shock?” Chin half-asked.

            “Hold on,” Danny rose once more, “I’ll get some water from the river. If I boil it, I’ve got some tea. That might help?”

            “Yeah.” Chin agreed, “Might help. Could use the bottled water though.”

            “Didn’t bring all that much.” Danny shrugged, “Drank most of it on my way here.”

 

Once again Danny slipped into the jungle with the knife. Chin shivered slightly. It was more than a little unnerving that despite the large walking boots Danny was wearing, he made barely a sound.

 

Chin stretched out his arms, trying to work out the kinks in them. Suddenly he froze spotting something on his sleeve. It was the work of a moment to remove the top.

 

A bloody handprint was clearly visible. Laying his hand down next to it, Chin could see that it was smaller than his own. It couldn’t be from one of the kidnappers. Their hands had all been his size or larger. In fact it was the same size as Danny’s hand.

 

The only problem with that was that there were claws on the ends of the fingers.

 

            “Danny,” Chin looked at him when he came back, “Can you explain this?”

            “It’s where I grabbed you getting you out of the cabin.” Danny shrugged, “Guess I must have had some blood on my hands. Knife fights are messy business. As you know.”

            “This has claws.” Chin pointed out.

            “Just the way I grabbed you.” Danny returned, as he sat down.

            “Danny, don’t insult me.” Chin sighed, “I know what I see. I know there is no way your hand could have made this mark. Not the way it is now. You used the word “Fishies”. There’s no reason to use that word. Not unless you saw what I saw when they shifted. And no two people see the same thing when they are under the influence of drugs. You weren’t drugged either. And I saw _you_ shift. Just where they went fish like, you went canine. Danny, I am fully aware that what I saw isn’t possible. But that doesn’t mean I didn’t see it. And I have grown up with far too many of the Hawaiian legends to simply dismiss what I saw. At the moment I don’t know _what_ I saw. But I know you’re keeping something from me. I suspect from all of us.”

            “You sure you want to do this?” Danny closed his eyes, “It’s a long way down the rabbit hole. And you can’t go back. You can’t take it back. You’d be better of writing it off as a hallucination, Chin. Trust me on that. There are plenty of people in the nut-house because of what I’m keeping from you.”

            “I can’t, Danny.” Chin breathed, “I can’t. And I think you need someone to confide in, just as much as I need answers.”

            “You ever read the Grimm Fairy Tales?” Danny asked.

            “What?” Chin blinked at the sudden change in topic.

            “Work with me here.” Danny instructed, “It’s important. When you were a kid or when Kono was a kid did you read the Grimm Fairy Tales?”

            “No,” Chin shook his head, “Not really. I mean we read the Disney versions. But not the original ones. Kono’s mother didn’t approve of them. Said they were too bloodthirsty.”

            “Yet, I’m betting she had no trouble with Kono learning about King Kamehameha and the Unification of the Hawaiian Islands.” Danny sighed, “Double standards.”

            “Hey, brah,” Chin snorted, “That is history. She needs to know about our history. Just like I did.”

            “And the Grimm Brothers weren’t writing down pretty little fairy tales.” Danny returned, “They weren’t stories. They were warnings.”

            “Warnings?” Chin frowned, “About what?”

            “Us.” Danny sighed, “But most people don’t realize it.”

            “Who is ‘Us’?” Chin pressed.

            “Catch all term is ‘Wesen’.” Danny declared, “But there’s different names for the different types. Kind of like Japanese, Chinese and Korean.”

            “So what are you?” Chin tried again, “What were they?”

            “I don’t know their actual names.” Danny shrugged, “Never asked. The Hawaiian species are pretty insular. Very territorial. Any Haole species that comes here… Well, they don’t last long. They get forced out. Usually it starts small: break-ins, heavy-breathing phone-calls. Builds up. They get the warning. They get out. I don’t think it’s ever gone further. Not in recent times anyway.”

            “So why haven’t you been run out yet?” Chin was confused.

            “They don’t know I am.” Danny stated, “It’s not that hard. Most the time we look human. It’s only during sudden extreme emotion or when we want to. Despite how I act, I’ve actually got my emotions under pretty tight control and I don’t want to show it often. Too big a risk.”

            “So when you changed back there…”

            “We call it Woge.” Danny explained, “I’ve got a few advantages over you. But nothing really noticeable. Not until I Woge. Then I’m stronger, faster, more vicious and have… Weapons.”

            “Claws.” Chin countered.

            “And teeth.” Danny agreed.

            “You’re avoiding the question.” Chin reminded, “What are you?”

            “Official term is Blutbad.” Danny sighed, “The Grimm brothers turned that into the Big, Bad Wolf.”

            “You’re not that big.” Chin teased.

            “No.” Danny smiled, “But I am scary. I’m not one of the kinder, softer Wesen. I’m not cute. I’m not fluffy. I’m frightening. I’m intimidating. I’m hard to get used to.”

 

Chin noticed the hard edge as Danny spoke, along with the resignation.

 

            “That is something you have been told.” Chin declared.

            “Yes.” Danny conceded.

            “By Rachel.” Chin pressed.

            “Yes.” Danny agreed.

            “Shouted?” Chin asked again.

            “Yes.” Danny nodded.

            “During the divorce?”

            “Yes. And what led up to it.” Danny sighed, “I don’t want to scare you.”

            “I still want to see.” Chin declared, “Please?”

            “Alright.” Danny gave in, “Just remember. It’s just me. It’s still just me.”

 

Danny placed himself slightly further away from Chin. Chin would have been insulted, but he could tell that Danny was only doing to reassure _him_.

 

Danny took a few deep breaths. Then he rolled his neck and _shifted_.


	3. Chapter 3

His hair seemed to stand up. Facial features sharpened and became more canine in appearance. Chin could see fangs and red eyes from his position on the other side of the fire. Danny’s shirt was tighter, as if he was more muscular. His hands now had the claws Chin had deduced earlier.

 

Chin could see why Danny deemed himself scary. Why others would deem him scary.

 

But Chin could also see the fear in Danny’s stance. Fear that he would reject him.

 

Chin stood up. Danny changed back.

 

Chin didn’t stop, he just kept approaching Danny. Once he was close enough, he pulled the shorter man into a bro-hug.

 

            “Not going anywhere.” Chin declared, “I’m still in your corner.”

 

Chin felt more than saw, Danny’s head come down to rest on his shoulder.

 

            “Thanks.” Danny whispered.

            “Rachel couldn’t handle it, could she?” Chin gently manhandled Danny down onto a log, “That’s what caused your divorce.”

            “No.” Danny was leaning against Chin, “Not really. I mean, it came back to that. But it wasn’t the _reason_. Not really.”

            “Then what was?” Chin frowned.

            “Grace.” Danny replied.

            “What?!” Chin blinked, “Wait… If Rachel is human and you’re Blutbad… What is Grace?”

            “She had a fifty-fifty chance.” Danny shrugged, “I would have loved her either way. But Rachel… She can put up with a little animal in her man. But not in her daughter. We didn’t know. You never know. Not until the first Woger. Which is usually around seven. Up until that point…”

            “You didn’t know.” Chin finished for the Wesen.

            “Rachel didn’t take it well.” Danny sighed, “ _Really_ didn’t take it well. She aborted the child she was carrying. Our child. I knew she had. I could smell it. She hadn’t yet told me she was pregnant. But I could still smell it. So I could smell it when it was no longer there. I asked why. I didn’t accuse. I didn’t shout. She did. Yelled that she didn’t want to bring another monster into the world.”

            “She _said_ that?” Chin stared.

            “She was angry. It was the easiest way to hurt me. She loves Grace. Always will. But she’s scared of her as well. We’re not easy to love. Not easy to care for. We’re nasty. Dangerous. Deadly. Savage…”

            “Stop.” Chin demanded, “Stop that. Stop saying what Rachel said. She divorced you, because Grace wasn’t what she wanted? Then it’s all on her, brah. Not you.”

            “She tried so hard to make sure I had no contact with Grace.” Danny sighed, “As if separating the two of us would make Grace human. But I did nothing wrong. She couldn’t give a good reason to deny me access to the Judge. I think that’s why she came to Hawaii. Because she thought I wouldn’t leave my Pack behind. That I’d put them over Grace. Because there were more of them than there was of Grace.”

            “But she was wrong.” Chin found it strange that he was the one doing the reassuring given the situation, “Grace is your daughter. That puts her above everyone. Even the rest of your Pack.”

            “You know that’s why she took my dog?” Danny laughed humourlessly, “Because she wanted me unstable. Without another Pack member. Anything to throw me off balance. So she could try and deny me visitation. Cut the Blutbad away from his Pack and watch him fall apart. Then raise Grace as a human. Teach her to fear her other half and lock it away.”

            “But you wouldn’t let that happen. You’re stronger than she thought. Stronger than she believed.” Chin pointed out, “It’s okay, brah. I’ve got you. We’re Pack, right?”

            “Yes.” Danny whispered, “You okay with that?”

            “I’ve seen what you’d do for Grace.” Chin shrugged, “I’d be lolo not to want that. But just as much as you’ve got my back, I’ve got yours. One thousand percent remember? You tell me what you need.”

            “Vertrautheiten.” Danny responded instinctively.

            “Okay,” Chin paused for a moment, “And what is that? I mean I’ll get it for you, if I can; if it’s what you need. But I need to know what I’m looking for first.”

            “It’s not a thing.” Danny laughed slightly, “It’s an act. It doesn’t require much from you… It’s silly. I shouldn’t have asked.”

            “Hey,” Chin caught Danny’s failing hand by the wrist, “You asked. That means it’s important to you. And if it’s important to you, it’s important to me. Just tell me what I need to do. And if you can, what it means.”

            “It’s a mixing of scents.” Danny tried to explain, “I mark you with mine and you would mark me with yours. Plus I get a good clean shot at learning your scent, rather than picking it up from towels and t-shirts.”

            “You’ve been doing that?” Chin blinked.

            “Needed to know it.” Danny shrugged, “Gives me an advantage. Once we were put on a team together… Once I knew I could trust you with Grace… I needed to know the scent. Even if only second hand. This is cleaner. Better. Marks you as Pack. Marks you as Mine. And I as yours. Some older Wesen believe it has slight mystical properties, allowing people to overcome tensions and disputes. I’m not so sure about that. But it would… Make things official.”

 

Chin could tell that Danny was holding back. Was making it sound more like just a formality than what he suspected it was. Chin had asked what Danny _needed_. A formality wasn’t needed.

 

            “What do we do?” Chin asked.

            “It’s sort of a double Philippine Cheek Kiss held for the length of a breath on both sides.” Danny explained.

 

Chin ran that through his mental filters. He knew enough about the Filipino culture to be able to get what Danny was asking for.

 

It was such a simple thing really. But also not something that Danny could easily ask for in normal circumstances.

 

            “Kay, Brah.” Chin smiled, “I’m up for that.”

            “And I have to be in full Woge.” Danny instinctively cringed.

 

And damn if that didn’t tear at Chin’s heart. Danny had been listening to Rachel’s views on his Blutbad side that he’d started to believe them. Started to believe that he looked like a monster.

 

But all Chin could see was an Aumakua. An Aumakua who walked amongst humans and chose to live like them (Well, he’d always known that the Mainlanders were strange). A blessing on the Islands. Always providing the other angle. The other option. The Yin to Steve’s Yang. The gentle mentor to Kono’s rookie status. The fire to Chin’s ice. The outsider’s perspective to the team’s native thinking.

 

Chin knew that he couldn’t always provide a suitable reprimand to Kono when she stepped over the line. He cared too much for his cousin. So he was quick to praise and slow to condemn.

 

On the other hand, Danny cared so _much_ that he wanted Kono to be the best she could be. And if that meant telling her when she was wrong, then he told her. If that meant kicking her butt when it needed kicking, then Danny kicked it. But equally if that meant drilling Kono for hours on procedures and processes, Danny would do it, even if that meant he would fall asleep when he was with Grace the next day.

 

            “Alright, Brah.” Chin shrugged, “Let’s do it.”

 

This time he watched more closely as Danny transformed in front of him.

 

It was odd. Most people would expect that looking at a new face would make it harder to read emotions that were often veiled behind bravado and anger. But for Chin it was only making it easier. As if this face required the lowering of a mask that Chin hadn’t fully been aware of existing.

 

If Chin had to put a finger on it, he would say it was the eyes. Though red and intimidating at first glance, they were like a direct access line to Danny’s soul and emotions.

 

And right now they were showing fear, resignation, longing and hope.

 

Chin made the first move. Leaning forward to place his face next to Danny’s. The fur was surprisingly soft, he had been expecting it to be coarse. But it was more like silk or cashmere than anything else. If this was what the fur of a fully grown Blutbad felt like, Chin wondered what Grace’s would feel like. And if he would get the chance to find out.

 

Beneath is hands and under his chin he could feel Danny relaxing. He may not know all of the social implications and cultural significance of the Vertrautheiten, but it was clearly something that calmed Danny down.

 

Chin noted that fact down in his head for future reference. He knew that Danny often found it difficult to deal with the aftermath of difficult cases. Usually the only ways Danny could cope was talking to Grace or drinking himself into near insensibility. Only one of the two was even vaguely healthy.

 

Switching sides Chin closed his eyes, it was surprisingly relaxing. He could take in Danny’s scent. Sand and salt were only to be expected, most people in Hawaii probably smelt of the two. The underlying gunpowder and blood were again expected. Under that was garlic and alcohol. And under that was something that Chin couldn’t name but was intrinsically Danny.

 

It was care. It was protection. It was safety. It was anger. It was fury. It was violence. It was fire. It was ice. It was a perfectly balanced surfboard on the largest wave he’d ever seen. And it was beautiful.

 

            “Feel better?” Chin asked as Danny pulled back.

            “Yeah.” Danny replied instinctively, “You should get some sleep. It’s going to be a bit of a hike tomorrow.”

            “You need it more.” Chin pointed out, “You walked out here. I was carried.”

            “There’s no point me trying,” Danny snorted, “I won’t sleep.”

            “Why not?” Chin frowned.

            “Heightened smell and hearing.” Danny waved his hand around his head, “There’s too many scents and sounds I don’t know. I can’t relax enough to sleep.”

            “Is that why you don’t like the jungle?” Chin blinked.

            “Partly.” Danny shrugged, “Partly the number of dangers out here. Things I don’t know about. Things I don’t know how to deal with.”

            “Is that why you find Hawaii so bad?” Chin frowned, “I mean; it’s clear you know some wilderness skills.”

            “Nothing smells right. Nothing sounds right.” Danny replied, “I can cope in the city areas. It’s similar enough. But out here… I don’t know what’s dangerous and what’s not. And it’s not instinctive enough, even when I _do_ know. I haven’t had enough exposure.”

            “Steve not taken you out enough?” Chin teased.

            “I can’t relax. I feel too much stress. I’m out there with Steve doing stupid stuff. And unmarked members of Pack, I can’t guarantee that I’ll be able to find them if they get lost. And I certainly can’t protect them.”

            “Would it help if I spent some time with you out here?” Chin offered, “Just the two of us. We could spend the night awake and I’ll tell you what everything you hear is. I can’t do much about scent.”

            “That…   That would help.” Danny confessed slowly, “You would do that for me?”

            “Hey, one thousand per cent, remember?” Chin grinned, “Whatever you need.”

            “Thanks.” Danny closed his eyes, “Get some sleep. I’ll keep watch.”

            “Night then.” Chin crawled back into the make-shift tent.

 

So many things were making sense to Chin. If he remembered his biology lessons correctly wolves were monogamous. Which would explain why Danny had found it so hard to move on from Rachel, given that he still saw her on a regular basis. Danny also would be unable to mark his territory, due to his need to hide. He had only one member of Blood Pack available and any other Pack members would be unmarked (given that Chin reasoned that marking wore off over time).

 

It explained a lot about Danny. It _especially_ explained why Danny seemed to calm down so much as the team became tighter. He wouldn’t have managed to form a true Pack amongst the members of HPD. But with 5-0 he had.

 

Between one thought and the next, Chin dropped off to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

            “Hey sleepyhead.” Danny smiled as Chin crawled back out the tent the next morning, “Feeling better?”

 

Chin sniffed the air, just to check that he could smell what he thought he could smell.

 

            “Is that bacon?” He asked.

            “Not quite.” Danny shrugged, “It’s not cured or anything. But it is pig. Well, wild boar. One was stupid enough to creep up on us last night. Figured it could provide breakfast.”

            “You know how to butcher?” Chin raised an eyebrow.

            “Branch of the family owns a large farm.” Danny replied, “Spent a month there every summer from the day I was born, until I met Rachel. It’s where I learnt wilderness stuff. We didn’t stay in the house ever. You learn pretty fast that way. Would have taken Grace for shorter visits. But Rachel made me promise not to do so until Grace was ten. I didn’t blame her really. That side of my family is a little… Blutbad.”

            “And by that you mean…?” Chin pressed.

            “Let’s just say that some Wesen deem humans to be little more than animals.” Danny closed his eyes, “And that Blutbads like to eat animals. I’m what’s called a Wieder Blutbad. Or a Reformed Blutbad. I don’t go hunting people. And that means anyone who can hold a conversation with me even if it is in another language.”

            “Sounds fair.” Chin agreed, “And I don’t think I want to think about the implications.”

            “You really don’t.” Danny agreed, “But I’ve been Wieder all my life. Even on the farms I stuck to true animals.”

            “And Grace doesn’t know any different.” Chin nodded, “How do you want to do this, Danny? I know about you, but…”

            “Keep it a secret.” Danny instructed, “I can’t… I can’t let the rest of the Islands find out. And both Kono and Steve would treat me different. At least at first. I can’t raise suspicion. For Grace’s sake.”

            “How highly placed are Wesen?” Chin asked curious.

            “Kawika’s one.” Danny shrugged, “And a good portion of the Kapu. A healthy portion of HPD. I actually have my suspicions that the Royal Family was, up until the Elected Monarchs. Probably even Pureblood if you go back far enough.”

            “Pureblood?” Chin pressed as he finished the makeshift breakfast of pork and ration bars.

            “We once were Gods.” Danny smiled wistfully, “Go back far enough, to when we didn’t have as much human DNA in us as we do now… We were Gods. Who do you _think_ the Egyptians worshiped? I’m betting that some of the Hawaiian Gods were Wesen. Possibly all of them.”

 

And didn’t that shake Chin’s world view again?

 

            “Will anyone be able to tell…?” Chin waved his hand near to his neck.

            “Unlikely.” Danny shook his head, “Hawaiian species don’t have very good scenting abilities out of water. And even _in_ the stuff they only really can track blood. I’m _very_ careful not to bleed in water. Grace will know. She’ll probably want to do it herself. Apart from that… Only tourists if they get close enough and they won’t mention it. Probably won’t even realize you’re not Wesen yourself.”

            “Right.” Chin took the knowledge on board, “At some point could you sit down and answer my questions about all of this?”

            “Sure.” Danny agreed, “I know it’s a lot to take in.”

            “It is,” Chin nodded, “And it isn’t. It actually makes a great deal of sense. If you look at it from a certain point of view.”

            “You are incredible, Chin.” Danny snorted as he finished packing up the camp, “Most people would still be freaking out and you’re just taking everything so calmly.”

            “I’m sure I’ll freak out later.” Chin laughed, “But until then, I’ll just try not to. Which way to the clearing?”

            “This way.” Danny shouldered his bag, and starting off.

 

Chin turned around to check for any trash and then followed after Danny.

 

            “Hopefully,” Danny commented, “By now Steve and Kono have rounded up the last of the gang. I should have left them enough information.”

            “What did you leave them, brah?” Chin asked.

            “The kidnap note they left me.” Danny shrugged, “In the centre of my desk. Along with the envelope. I made sure I dropped the map near Duke, so he got a look at it when he picked it up for me. I left security footage on the computer, showing who dropped off the envelope. With a bit of luck they found my breadcrumbs.”

            “You didn’t just walk up to rescue me, did you, brah?” Chin grinned.

            “You think I’m that foolish?” Danny smirked back, “I’m not the one in the relationship who just charges in.”

            “Forgive me for thinking that, brah,” Chin wrapped an arm around Danny’s shoulders, “But after what happened when Grace was kidnapped…”

            “You mess with a Blutbad’s Pack…” Danny tailed off for a moment, “Trust me, if I hadn’t had you guys there… It would have been a lot worse… The moment he gave me a gun… It was over. He never knew how dangerous I was… I am. You don’t mess with mine.”

            “Danny,” Chin took a deep breath, “How alive were my kidnappers when we left? And did they really set the cabin on fire?”

            “They were alive.” Danny was calm, “Some of them probably wouldn’t have survived much longer. But most of them could have escaped. However they were so determined to get rid of Haoles on the Islands they couldn’t leave me alive. Not a Wesen Haole. They hate us even more than Kehrseite Haole. They would rather die taking me out, than live knowing I escaped. That’s why they’re dead. Because they chose to die. I swear that’s the truth.”

            “I believe ya, brah.” Chin agreed, “I believe ya. Let’s get back to the others.”

            “Yeah, and when Steve kills me,” Danny snorted, “Could you make sure Grace knows I love her?”

            “I’ll protect you, brah.” Chin grinned, “Looks like Steve couldn’t wait for us.”

 

Looking up, Danny blinked when he saw the helicopter waiting for them in the clearing.

 

            “Impatient, babe?” Danny asked as he watched Steve stalk towards them.

            “What the hell were you thinking, Danno?” Steve snarled, “They were _armed_!”

            “They had Chin!” Danny fired back, “What the hell was I _supposed_ to do? Leave him? _No_! I don’t _do_ that. I _don’t_ leave my people behind. Not in the hands of _murderers_ , Steve!”

            “No, Danno.” Steve snarled, “But you tell _me_. I would have helped. I would have sorted it. What were you thinking? That you could deal with this all by yourself?”

            “And how would you have hidden your approach?” Danny asked, “They had eyes on me the whole time. I couldn’t have done anything else. I did what I had to do. I did what I _needed_ to do. Let’s just get out of here and then you can yell at me for what I did. But you know something, Steve? I still won’t feel guilty. I still won’t feel bad. I still won’t believe that I did the wrong thing. Because I didn’t. I did what was needed. I rescued Chin.”

            “Really? Really, Danno?” Steve snapped, “Going into the _jungle_? On your _own_? You can’t even find North!”

            “That’s why I brought a compass, Steve!” Danny’s hands were going full throttle, “I did a pretty through raid on your supplies. You may have noticed all the missing equipment? I even left it neat enough that you should be able to tell what I took. I mean, Mister Anal-Retentive, you had everything sorted alphabetically!”

             “If you had told me what was going on,” Steve snarled, “I could have helped. God only knows how you made it to Chin still _alive_. We could have worked together. Taken down the watchers and _then_ gone after Chin.”

            “And by the time you’d managed that they’d have killed him!” Danny fired back, “This way both problems got solved at the same _time_!”

            “It took Kono and I until _midnight_! To round the rest of the gang up!” Steve was fuming, “ _Midnight_! And you were out here having a wonderful time _camping_! We had to call in _Catherine_! And HPD!”

            “Well _good_!” Danny was in full flow now, “At least you remembered that back-up was needed. Or is that you actual issue? That the great Super-Seal had to call in _back-up_! God forbid that that should ever happen!”

            “Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa.” Chin stepped forward, “Calm down. Both of you. Let’s go home.”

 

Chin put a hand on the back of Danny’s neck and squeezed gently. Much to his amazement, he watched all the tension and anger leak out of Danny, calming the Detective down. Mentally he logged that for future reference. It was a trick he’d tried to use before, but it’d never worked. Not until now.

 

Well, one advantage of the Vertrautheiten already noted, Chin herded the two men into the helicopter.

 

It was time to go home.

**Author's Note:**

> Title means: Secret


End file.
